Hellfire
by InkHeart17
Summary: Prince Zuko prays to Agni during meditation about a certain waterbender. The sequel is up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Nick's Avatar or Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"**Hellfire":**

Prince Zuko was meditating in his room. The candles that usually waxed and waned in time to his breathing flickered rebelliously. His concentration was poor. Zuko opened his eyes. Meditation was not going to soothe his mind tonight.

Tonight his mind was on that Water Tribe girl. Her long braided hair, her dark skin, and her bright blue eyes. All of her lovely physical attributes swam in and out of Zuko's mind. _How strange that she's on my mind when I don't even know her name,_ he thought. Zuko cursed himself for such foolish thoughts. He wanted to be able to meditate again. He needed to soothe himself or his anger would more easily get the better of him. Zuko watched the candles' flames dance. Fire was hypnotizing. _Fire!_ _Perhaps a prayer to Agni will bring me back my sanity,_ Zuko rationalized.

Zuko bowed his head and began his prayer to Agni.

_Lord Almighty Agni _

_You know I am of royal blood_

_Of my birthright I am justly proud_

Prince Zuko knew he was better than anyone not of the Ruby Throne. _That Water Tribe girl is so coarse and common. And yet, she still has more grace than any other female I've met (besides mother). A grace equal to that of flowing water. _Ugh! It didn't matter. He had to be strong. He had to control this ridiculous obsession.

_Lord Almighty Agni_

_You know I'm so much stronger than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, poor, filthy crowd_

Zuko looked up and stared into the flames around the candle wicks. As he stared, pictures took shape in the fire. There she appeared, wreathed in flames.

_Then tell me, Lord Agni_

_Why I see her standing there_

_Why her fierce, blue eyes still scorch my soul_

Zuko's fiery vision intensified. The flaming girl seemed alive and she began to dance in time to the fire's movement. Zuko felt a stiffness in his groin as he lusted for this flame maiden in front of him.

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in her dark, brown hair_

_Is blazing in me_

_Out of all control_

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is stabbing me with pins_

Yes, this feeling seemed to make his skin crawl with pleasure and his heart rate increase. Just the memory of the girl was intoxicating. Zuko knew he was not in love. This feeling was uncontrollable lust. He had felt it once before. . .

A girl of the Fire Court had caught his interest three years ago. Once Zuko turned 13, he was of age to start courting. He had wooed this girl and had taken her body. Afterwards, he lost all interest in the girl. He broke her heart, but it was better than leading her on.

Now Zuko felt the same desire with the Waterbender. Well, yearning for her body wasn't going to let him have it. This lust was consuming his being. Prince Zuko wished Agni to take the feeling away. _Let it disappear. Or else. . . _The hope that he might be able to satisfy this desire occurred to him. _. . .Let me topple her and have her body and mine become one._ The thought sent a pleasurable chill up the prince's spine.

_Protect me, Lord Agni_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

Prince Zuko remembered when he last saw the Water Tribe girl in person. He remembered how the Avatar had looked at her. That look was more than one of a loving friend. It was a look of hope that the two could be more than friends. The girl had seemed to exhibit such feelings as well. Zuko felt jealousy awaken in him. _That little kid will not win her affections. I will have her. No one else. If she refuses me, I will remove her from existence. I will set that curvy body of hers on fire and watch her turn to ash before the Avatar and that peasant boy. Of course, no one need get hurt if she lets me share her bed._

_Destroy the Waterbender_

_And let her taste the fires of Hell_

_Or else let her be mine_

_And mine alone_

Prince Zuko stared harder at the little fires in front of him. Fire was his strength. It lived inside of him. The Waterbender would have to embrace the intensity of his soul. She would either burn with passion or pain. Zuko prayed to the fire itself and to the Water Tribe girl, wherever she was.

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now peasant, it's your turn_

_Choose me or your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

The maiden in the candle's flame was consumed by the fire that created her. The spell on Zuko seemed to lift. Zuko smirked. Agni had stretched forth His hand and had given Zuko peace for the evening. Prince Zuko bowed his head and drew his prayer to a close with a request and a vow.

_Agni have mercy on her_

_Agni have mercy on me_

_But she _will_ be mine_

_Or she will burn!_


End file.
